The Shot That Kills You
by DjDangerLove
Summary: ...Is the one you'd least expect. Trevor is in trouble again, but it will be Mike that Harvey has to save this time.
1. Chapter 1

"Stay here."

Harvey's command cut through the air as if he had yelled it, instead of the almost deadpan whisper he had used. His eyes were expressionless as they bore a hole through Mike. His footfalls, forceful on the grimy cement below, echoed throughout the alley as he left.

* * *

><p>Mike stood, heart racing in his chest and seemingly everywhere else in his body, and his arms dangled loosely by his sides as he let his shoulders fall. The concern he had for Trevor was nothing compared to the guilt he felt for making Harvey not only angry with him, but the worst of all, disappointed. He watched Harvey enter the door that Trevor had just disappeared through, and he let out a long breath. He ran a hand over his face and silently wished for this to end, for it to be tomorrow and to know where he stood with Harvey.<p>

Little did he know that any one of those things would be the least of his worries. That is, until the barrel of a gun was placed against the back of his head.

"Don't move."

A deep, rough voice ordered.

Mike had always relied on his quick banter and sarcastic comments to get him out of bad situations, but the cocking of the gun made him bite his tongue. He slowly held his hands up in surrender and watched as one of Trevor's "business" acquaintances slowly appeared in front of him, bringing the gun to rest against his forehead.

He swallowed thickly and blinked slowly as if when he reopened his eyes the man would be gone, but what he got instead made him relieved, yet even more fearful.

* * *

><p>Harvey had a fistful of Trevor's collar in his hand as he drug the nuisance behind him, and return to the alley.<p>

"The next time you pull bone-headed shit like this, and trust me there will be a next time, I'm not saving your ass, because this is all you'll ever be. No matter how many chances you get to get out of this life, you'll never-" , but Harvey's rant was cut short as he opened the door to the alley and he and Trevor stepped out. For a split second, Harvey felt fear run through him at the sight before him, but he quickly recovered when the man holding a gun to Mike's head turned around to acknowledge their presence.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," The heavy set man with oily, slicked back hair grinned wildly. "Not unless you want to find out what Einstein's brain looks like splattered on the ground."

"And I wouldn't pull that trigger if I were you," Harvey countered, his voice carrying no emotion despite the fear he felt. "Not unless you want me to kick your ass."

The man laughed a cold, hearty laugh. His head turning back to Mike.

"Go ahead, Specter." The man encouraged. "But you're not the one I'm here for. I'm here to teach Trevor a lesson."

"Yeah? What lesson is that?" Harvey asked.

The man turned back around, but this time he was focusing his attention on Trevor, yet the gun still aimed firmly at Mike's head.

"That when you steal from me, I steal from you."

* * *

><p>Harvey's world was stuck in slow motion as soon as the gunman's words reached his ears. Before he could even lift his leg to start running towards the man that threatened Mike's life, he watched the man turn his head back towards his associate and pull the trigger.<p>

Harvey stumbled back as the shot rang out, and was frozen to the spot as the man ran out of the alley. It wasn't until Mike started to stumbled and dropped to his knees that he was brought back to reality. He ran. He ran as fast as he possibly could. He only hoped he ran fast enough to save Michael's life, to save the life that he had grew to care about.

**AN: I know its short but I'll post the next chapter before the weekend. Feedback is greatly appreciated, so please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! :)**

**I don't own Suits, but I do own a heart that loves it.**

**P.S. I just want to encourage anyone to start writing stories for Suits! This category needs more Harvey and Mike friendship stories that do not contain slash. (No offense to anyone, I just wish there were more brotherly stories, that is all.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Suits, but I do own a heart that loves it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and adding it to your favorites! I'm glad you are enjoying this story!**

* * *

><p>Michael always thought getting shot would hurt, physically hurt, but the pain he felt wasn't physical. It was emotional pain, deep inside his heart and in his racing mind. He hurt for all the things he never got to experience and all the promises he never fulfilled. He hurt for his grandmother, the woman who raised him and made him into the man he is, or was, today. He hurt for his parents, who gave life to him but lost their own a few years later. He hurt for Trevor, his best friend who he knew would blame himself for this for the rest of his life, however long it was. But surprisingly, he hurt most for Harvey, the man that stuck his neck out for him, gave him a life he never thought he could have and the man who was kneeling before him, desperately trying to keep his life in that was seeping out in crimson red.<p>

* * *

><p>Trevor never thought he would lose Michael. Even as his best friend sank to the ground, he still had not registered that Mike had been shot. Harvey's shouts went unheard by his ears as he stood stock still unable to function. For a brief second, he wondered if this is what Michael felt like when he lost his parents, but his thoughts were interrupted when his best friend's screams pierced his ears.<p>

* * *

><p>Michael's body jerked back from the sound of the shot, but he stumbled when the bullet tore through his flesh. He was vaguely aware of the gunman running off, as Harvey swam in his vision. He swayed and tried to swallow thickly. The feeling of warmth started to spread across his abdomen, and he knew that's where the bullet had lodged. He wanted to see it, to see what damage had been done. He felt nothing, body completely numb, as he put his hand over the wound. It was then he felt his legs buckle beneath him and send him to the pavement on his knees. His body started to pitch forward until strong hands caught him.<p>

He could barely raise his head to look at his rescuer, but he managed all the same. He had always wanted to see what a concerned, caring Harvey looked like, but the second he did he regretted it. Harvey was supposed to be in control, unbreakable and unbeatable. For a second, Michael was stuck in despondency as he looked at the man in front of him. It wasn't until he saw his surroundings changing as Harvey forced him to lay down, that he brought out of it, but he wanted nothing more than to remain in it when he regained feeling in his body.

* * *

><p>Harvey dropped to his knees in front of Michael, catching his associate by the arms to keep him from falling forward. Michael stared at him with glassy eyes, a look of desolation in them. Harvey was caught in them, unable to shake the fear he felt, but he knew he had to act fast. He mindlessly shouted at Trevor to call an ambulance, unsure if his commands were being fulfilled, but he couldn't bring himself to look away from Michael, afraid that the split second he did, would be the split second Michael slipped away.<p>

As gently as he could, he forced the younger man to lay down on his back on the pavement, then applied pressure to the wound. The second he did, he wished he was anywhere else than kneeling beside his dying associate in an alleyway as the younger man twisted and groaned in pain as Harvey pressed down on the bullet.

"Stay still, Mike." His voice was forceful, and he prided himself for giving the command without his voice wavering. Wide, glassy eyes looked up at him and hands lightly swatted at his.

"No, Mike. Stop. I gotta keep pressure on it or you're going to bleed to death." Harvey informed. He regretted it when he saw fear flash across the paling man's face and felt it in his own chest. He tried to make up for it.

"But you're not going to bleed to death, because I still have to kick your ass and you owe me a new suit." Harvey smirked, though he didn't feel it, but Mike snorted which turned into a pained groan.

"But...I stayed...here, just like...you told me...too." Michael tried to counter but didn't realize how it sounded until guilt stole Harvey's brave facade.

"It's...not your...fault."

"Of course it isn't. I didn't shoot you." Harvey tried to recover. He looked down at the wound and noticed blood seeping between his fingers. He pressed down harder and turned around to see Trevor running their way.

"Where the hell is the ambulance?"

"They're on their way." Trevor shakily replied, now standing over them. His face as pale as Michael's.

Mike, once again, tried to bat Harvey's hands away when he pressed harder on his wound.

"Stop." He pleaded. "Please, stop."

"Grab his hands." Harvey ordered Trevor.

He kneeled down on the other side of Mike and grabbed his hands. He choked a little when his friend's hands slipped in his from the blood.

"Easy, Mike. You're gonna be ok, bro." Trevor tried to reassure. He watched his friend relax a little, but then Mike started to close his eyes.

"Hey!" Trevor slapped Mike on the cheek. "Stay awake, Mike."

"I'm...tired." Mike slurred.

"I know, but you gotta stay awake just a little longer. Come on, man." Trevor encouraged.

"Tr...Trevor?" Michael looked up at his best friend, eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Take care...of Jenny." Michael said, pausing a moment to cough painfully. "And my...g-grandmother."

"I'll take care of Jenny, you know I will. But you're still going to take care of your grandmother, you can't leave her Mike. She can't lose her grandson, too."

Harvey raised an eyebrow at Trevor's words.

"I-I'm sorry. Please, tell her...I-I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Michael was fading fast, and Harvey couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.<p>

"Dammit. Where the hell is the ambulance?" Harvey demanded. By some great miracle, sirens could be heard in the distance. Trevor and Harvey shared a look before turning their attention back to Mike.

"You hear that Mike?" Trevor asked, but fear twisted his heart in his throat as he saw that Michael's eyes were closed.

"Mike? Michael!" Harvey shouted. "Dammit, Michael. Stay with us."

* * *

><p>He hadn't seen them in so long.<p>

They looked just like the photograph he had carried with him all his life. His mother was just as beautiful as he remembered, kindness and love rolling off of her in waves. His father showing the same maternal affection, and looking very teacher-like. He wanted to run to them, for them to accept him in their arms, but each step he took they appeared farther and farther away. Then, Harvey appeared. Telling him, threatening him, pleading him to stay. Harvey disappeared and he tried to reach his parents again, but Harvey appeared again. This time right in front of him.

"No, Michael."

His voice was muffled, despite the fact he was standing in front of him. Michael shook his head and his boss was gone. He looked up to see his parents standing not even ten feet away, but when he started once more in their direction, it was his father who spoke.

"No, son." His father's order was firm, but kind. Then, the foggy world they were in, swirled and Michael met darkness.

* * *

><p>Harvey sat in one of the plastic chairs in the empty hospital waiting room. He sat forward, arms resting on his knees as he rung his hands together. Donna, who had brought him a change of clothes since his were covered in blood, sat beside him silently. Trevor mindlessly paced back and forth, not saying a word other than calling someone on the phone, who Harvey guessed was the girl Mike had asked Trevor to take care of.<p>

"He's been in surgery a long time. Do you think he's ok? Oh God, he can't die, I-"

Trevor started to rant but Harvey cut him.

"Let me tell you something." Harvey stood, taking two steps and loomed over Trevor. His voice was dangerously low. "The only reason he's in there and not you, is because he refused to leave you high and dry. He came to save your ass, again, and look what he gets for it. But you better start praying real hard that he comes through this, not only because he's your friend, but because if he doesn't, the guy that's after you will become the least of your worries. Michael may be quick to forgive all the shit you've caused, but I sure as hell won't be."

Trevor swallowed thickly. "Y-yes, Sir."

"Now, sit down and start thinking of a way we can find the guy that did this, before I hang you out like bait to draw him out." Harvey ordered, then sat back down next to Donna, crossing one leg over the other. "And you better hope that the bullshit story of a random mugging you gave to the police, holds up."

Trevor nodded his head and sat down.

"That was a little harsh." Donna whispered.

Harvey just shrugged.

"Family of Mike Ross?" A haggard doctor called from the doorway.

All three stood up instantly and waited for the news.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AHH, I know I'm awful for ending it there! But the next chapter will answer questions and even create some new ones. I'm going on a road trip for the next week, so if the next chapter isn't up tomorrow, I'll post it as soon as possible! Feedback is greatly appreciated, so let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

He was in that foggy world again, the darkness that had claimed him now only bordering his vision. He felt nothing, his body numb. He was confused at first, his mind blank as he stared at the white fog that danced in front of him, then he remembered his parents. He searched frantically, trying to find them, trying to find anyone. He was alone, but in his mind, abandoned. They had been there and told him no.

He shook his head and kept searching. He didn't care who he found. He would even settle on Louis's devious face, if he had to. He swatted at the white fog as it seemed to get thicker and wrap around his legs. It began to clear, but suddenly he couldn't move his arms anymore. He struggled and fought to get free, but the darkness was closing in and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

><p>Harvey sat in the small ICU room that Mike had been settled in, along with Donna who refused to leave. Trevor had left after a few orders from Harvey to start trying to find the guy that was responsible for this, without getting shot in the process. Harvey sat by Michael's bed, Donna in the chair next to his, and was staring at the newspaper, the words appearing like black and white gibberish. He wanted to be out looking for the guy that did this, but he couldn't bring himself to leave until he was sure Michael was going to pull through.<p>

"Harvey." Donna's whisper brought him back to realty.

"Yeah?"

"He's moving."

Harvey was instantly on his feet, but he straightened out his suit and buttoned his jacket to feel as if he was in control. Donna stayed seated, letting Harvey have all the space the small room would allow. Harvey was standing beside the bed, looking down at Mike. He listened to the machines that beeped rhythmically and the whooshing sound of the ventilator as it supplied his associate with oxygen through a tube. Harvey stared down at the pale, and damned if he'd admit it, small ,almost vulnerable form of his associate, and waited for him to move, but nothing ever happened. He was about to sit down when the heart monitor started to beep faster. He quickly turned his attention to the younger man.

"Mike?"

Michael's eyes were moving frantically under closed eyelids, his face twisted in pain and fear. Harvey also noticed that Michael's fingers were twitching. He looked up at Donna, expectantly.

"Harvey, talk to him." Donna insisted. Harvey rolled his eyes and gave an uncomfortable smirk.

"The doctor said he might be able to hear us. He needs to know he's not alone." She told him, with a knowing look.

"We're talking now, so if he can hear us he knows we're here."

Harvey dismissed, shrugging his shoulders and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, bickering about talking to him." Donna countered. She eyed him once more, then stood up and made her way towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be back soon." Donna stated.

"What? No, I'll-"

"Talk to him." Donna ordered, then closed the door behind her.

Harvey stared at the door for a few seconds, debating on following her, but the heart monitor sped up again, shutting the door on any possiblity for Harvey to leave.

* * *

><p>Trevor sat on the couch in his apartment staring at the brief case on the coffee table. He held his head in his hands and tried to breathe normally. He had almost caused his best friend's death and there was still a possibility he could die. In one quick motion he stood up and shoved everything off the table, but it didn't end there. He started knocking over anything in his path, punching the wall and smashing anything breakable. He took one last swing at a painting on the wall, one that Mike had always liked, and punched a hole through the canvas. His knuckles connected with the wall behind it and he cried out in pain, sinking to the floor. He noticed the skin on his hand was peeled back, but it had no affect on him. He ran his hands through his hair, then grabbed hand fulls of it and pulled. He screamed and kicked, his body twisting as if someone was attacking him. After several minutes, he stopped and laid in the floor staring up at the ceiling. His chest heaved with every breath he took and tears threatened to fall, but he wouldn't let them. Michael wasn't dead, so he felt he could still fix this. He was regaining his composure when his cellphone rang.<p>

He fumbled it in his hands before he answered. He took a deep breath, not recognizing the number.

"Hello?"

"Tomorrow. The Keller Building. Eleven O'clock." A gravelly voice filtered through the phone. "Don't be late. Bring the briefcase."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Trevor tried to play, but the fear in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

"I thought when my collegue took out your friend, you'd learn that we don't play games, Trevor. Word on the street is the kid's a fighter. I'd hate to have to finish him off, after all he's been through."

"If you touch him, I'll-"

"You'll what, kid? Face it, it's either you or your friend. But it'll be both if you don't bring me my breifcase."

Trevor swallowed hard.

"Be a man, kid. Do your friend a favor, and own up to what you did."

Before Trevor could respond, he heard the call end.

* * *

><p>Harvey, hands still in his pockets, leaned back in a stretching manner and gave a long sigh when he was standing up straight again. He swallowed and clenched his jaw before taking a step closer to the bed. He laid his left forearm down on the bedrail and grabbed a hold of the rail with his right hand. He glanced back at the door to make sure no one was going to come in, then back down at his associate.<p>

He cleared his throat.

"You really know how to be a pain in the ass, don't you?" Harvey asked, trying to lighten the situation, but when Mike didn't react, Harvey let his smirk fall.

"The doctor said you have a good chance of coming out this and making a full recovery." Although the doctor had told them the chances were fifty to fifty, Harvey recalled Mike saying 'People hear what they want to hear' so, he just told himself exactly that. "You just have to wake up first."

Harvey swallowed uncomfortably.

"You lost a lot of blood, they're trying to give you some through transfusion so we don't have to mummify you." Harvey, always quick with smart remarks, regretted saying it the second it came out of his mouth. "They're afriad of bloodclots...or something. I don't know, I'm not a doctor."

Harvey dismissed the conversation about Mike's health, because if it was making Harvey feel uncomfortable, it was probably doing the same to Mike, if he could hear him. He ran a hand across his face, then placed it back on the bedrail. He watched Mike's eyes move rapidly under his eyelids and his fingers twitch frantically. For a second, he had some sort of instinct to reach out to him, but he shook it off.

"Listen...I don't know if uh, you can hear me or not. Donna is pretty convinced you can. She's here by the way, getting a damn cup of coffee." Harvey mumbled the last part. "I'm here too, obviously." He paused for a second trying to think of something to say. "We'll be here, you know when you wake up. Not forever, otherwise I'll end up filing lawsuits against every staff member and patient here, for one thing or another. As good as that would do me, I really don't have the time to do the paperwork since my associate is being a lazy ass."

Harvey realized he was rambling and probably not saying anything encouraging.

"I'm going to go find Donna, but we will be here when you wake up." Harvey said, as he put his hands back in his pockets. He walked towards the door and pulled it open. Before he left, he turned around and looked at Michael one last time.

"You, damn well, better wake up." He mumbled, then left the room.

Once out in the hall, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"What?" An irritated voice came through the phone.

"Excuse me?" Harvey replied angrily.

"Oh, Harvey. Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Trevor apologized.

"Like who? The man that shot Mike? Or the man you stole from?"

"Harvey, listen. It's not like that."

"Oh really? So that guy in the alley, when he said he was going to teach you a lesson about stealing from him, he really meant that he wanted to go out for drinks?"

"No. Look, mind your own buisiness. I'm going to handle it."

Harvey clenched his jaw and made a fist with his hand in his pocket.

"First, you can't handle anything, because if you could your friend wouldn't be fighting for his life right now. Second, this is my business. Michael may be your friend, but he's my associate and I'm responisible for him. Unlike you, I take my responisbilities seriously and I don't let people take the fall for me."

"Well I guess that's why Mike respects you so much."

Harvey heard Trevor hang up and tried to keep his anger in. Thankfully, Donna came up behind him.

"Donna, stay with Mike."

"Where are you going?" She asked, now standing in front of him.

"I have some business to take care of." Harvey replied, his jaw almost clenched. He stepped around Donna and walked into Mike's room. He stood in the doorway and looked at his associate for a minute, then turned back around to Donna.

"Call me if anything changes with him."

Donna nodded.

"Mike cares about Trevor, Harvey." She said.

"Donna, Trevor is the reason Mike's fighting for his life." Harvey countered.

"He's also the reason you're fighting for it, too."

"So what? You just want to wait around till the guy that did this comes back to finish the job?" Harvey asked, motioning his arm towards Mike.

"No. I'm just saying that you should take into consideration that Michael knew what Trevor was into, yet he still tried to help him." Donna said, walking up Harvey and placing a hand on the right side of his chest. "I want the kid to get his ass kicked just as much you want to be the one to do it, but I think it should wait until this whole thing is resolved."

Harvey waited a moment. Once again, he tried to take the prone form of his associate on the hospital bed with a tube down his throat and what seemed like a hundred wires attatched to his body.

Still looking Mike, he said, "Like I said, call me if anything changes with him."

"Since Mike can't say it, I'll say it for him. 'I know you care about him'." Donna gave a small smile and sat down in the chair beside Mike's bed.

Harvey just rolled his eyes as he exited the room, unsure of what he was going to do.

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and putting this story on your alerts and favorites! Since I'll be going on a road trip for a week I wanted to give you guys one more chapter before I left, so I hope it that you enjoyed it! Feedback is greatly appreciated, so feel free to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay! So, I'm back from my road trip (which was sooo much fun! Even went to Las Vegas!) ! But I'm really excited to be back writing and adding to this story! This is a lot of fun to write and I'm really glad that you've enjoyed it so far, so I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Also, I was very excited to see all the new fiction that's been posted, can't wait to read it!**

**I don't own Suits, but I own a heart that loves it.**

* * *

><p>Three hours had passed and Harvey hadn't accomplished anything. Trevor was God knows where, and he had no idea how to find the man that shot Mike without Trevor so he sat in the kid's apartment. At first, he walked around the trashed flat, lightly kicking some of the broken items to inspect them further. He then sat down on the couch and for the first time since Mike had been shot, he held his head in hands and tried to stay in control of his emotions, but the reality of his associate's situation was beginning to take it's toll. He was forcing himself to take deep breaths but his phone started ringing causing him to jump. He fumbled with it, then stood up form the couch realizing it was Donna.<p>

"Donna?" Harvey said into the phone, his voice wore a facade of casual but concern leaked through.

"Harvey, he's waking up!" Donna excitedly informed, yet her voice still held an unsure quality to it.

Harvey closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He ran a hand through his hair and then rubbed at his eyes.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>Harvey swiftly walked down the corridor of the hospital till he reached the ICU wing. He took a calming breath and smoothed out his suit, then entered Mike's room. He swallowed nervously at the sight in front of him.<p>

Donna was leaned over the bed, one hand on Mike's chest, the other in his hair, while she spoke uncharacteristically, soft to him.

Harvey cleared his throat, and raised an eyebrow at his assistant.

"He woke up for a few minutes." Donna explained as she looked back down at Mike. "He was disoriented..." She paused as she ran a hand through his hair. "And...scared."

Harvey walked up to the bed, stood next to Donna, but said nothing as he looked down at Mike.

"The doctor said that it was normal for that to happen and that he would probably be in and out of it for a few days, but to talk to him and try to keep him calm."

Harvey waited a few seconds to respond, so he could be sure his voice was steady.

"What about the ventilator?"

"They are going to leave it in until he's more coherent and his body is a little bit stronger from the blood loss. It's just there to help him, not as a necessity."

"Good." Harvey swallowed.

Silence set in, as Harvey watched Donna muss Mike's hair. After a couple of minutes, Donna stopped and stood up straight.

"Harvey, I'll need to go into the office tomorrow. I'll reschedule your appointments for a later date. You'll need to call Jessica, but I'd wait a few more hours." Donna said, pointing to the clock showing the time of 1:15 am.

Harvey gave a small smirk, one that wasn't entirely felt and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you, Donna. Go home, I'll stay with the kid."

Donna nodded, and took one more look at Mike before heading to the door.

"Play nice! He's just a puppy." Donna joked and left the room.

* * *

><p>Mike was standing in a luxurious hallway. The light fixtures that hung from the ceiling forced his jaw to drop from their elegance and the carpet mesmerized him. It wasn't until he reached the end of the hallway, a familiar door that he couldn't quite remember what was locked behind it, that he realized the doorknob was beyond his reach. He outstretched his arm upwards and jumped to try and grasp the handle, but failed. He kept trying, but to no avail. He looked behind him to find that all the doors had handles he couldn't reach and turned back to the door he wanted to enter. He rested his head against it, and with a fist he knocked on it, tiredly. Nothing happened and after several minutes, he turned to leave. He was halfway down the hallway, when he heard a door open. As quickly as he could, he turned back around to find Harvey standing in the doorway of the room he wanted to enter, but he was different.<p>

The Harvey that stood in front of Mike was taller, much taller than the one he remembered. However, despite the drastic change in his size, Mike knew that it was in fact the real Harvey, because no one Mike had ever met looked so intimidating, yet kind at the same time.

"Ha'vey?' Mike questioned, but jerked his head back in surprise at the sound of his voice. It was small, higher and he couldn't pronounce his "R's" very well. He reached for his throat and saw the movement in the hallway window beside him. Glancing at his reflection he was surprised to see himself as a three year old boy. He studied Harvey to determine if Harvey was just as shocked as he was, but the man looking at him was angry.

"Mike!"

Mike swallowed hard, as Harvey yelled at him. He saw the man open his mouth to speak, but Harvey closed his mouth and looked passed him, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Mike, come on." Harvey yelled, motioning for him to come inside.

"Come on, Michael!" His voice now urgent.

Mike turned around and saw a heavy set man with slicked back, oily hair walking down the hall holding a gun. He looked back at Harvey, his heart pounding in his chest. He tried to run towards Harvey, but his sudden decrease in age meant his legs didn't work as well. His steps were unstable, and he fell.

"Michael!" Harvey shouted once more, now taking quick steps towards him. He glanced back at the other man and saw that he was closer, now pointing the gun at him. He turned back and was eye level with Harvey's knees. He tilted his head up to look at him and was surprised when Harvey picked him up.

Harvey's arms wrapped around him tightly as he started running back into his apartment. Mike wrapped his small arms around Harvey's neck and looked over his shoulder to see the man running after them, gun still aimed. Harvey reached the door and turned around to shut it, but when he did the man pulled the trigger and all Mike felt was pain.

He screamed, kicked and threw tiny fists into Harvey's chest. The man just held him tighter against his chest, telling him he was alright, telling him it was okay and reassuring him that he wasn't alone.

However, with each second his world faded away, the pain lessened and his screams subsided, which he was grateful for, but it also meant that Harvey was leaving him, too. He desperately clung to the other man, his small arms trying to hug him but weren't long enough to encircle him. He curled up to Harvey's chest, thankful he was only the size of a three year old boy, and pleaded for him to stay, but the darkness took him, along with everything else.

* * *

><p>Harvey had been sitting in Mike's room for about two hours, when Mike started to rouse. His heart monitor started to speed up at first, and Harvey was by his side instantly. He watched Mike's eyes move rapidly under closed eyelids and debated on pushing the nurse call button, until he recalled Donna telling him to try and keep him calm. He swallowed and looked to the door. Deciding no one was coming, he turned his attention back to Mike.<p>

"Mike." Harvey tested. He got no response.

"Mike. Come on." Harvey encouraged. He took a deep breath when Mike moved his head back and forth ever so slightly. The younger man's brow furrowed.

"Come on, Michael."

Harvey's efforts went unnoticed as Mike's legs and arms started to twitch.

"Michael!" Harvey shouted leaning over the bed, his hand on Mike's shoulder, but the younger man didn't calm down. The twitching got worse and Mike's face was twisted in pain.

Thankfully, a nurse came in, but Harvey didn't move from Mike's side.

"Is he ok?" Harvey asked, eyeing the nurse who was standing on the other side of the bed near machines.

"He's fine, probably dreaming, but he seems to be in a lot of pain, so I'm just going to increase his pain medication a little." The nurse explained as she did so. She smiled at Harvey, then left the room.

Harvey turned back to Mike. The kid was still moving and had a painful look on his face. Something deep inside of Harvey broke. Whether it was from lack of sleep, the toll of their current situation, or the helplessness he felt, Harvey couldn't be sure, but he reached out and took Mike's hand in his own, surprised when he felt the younger man squeeze back. Mike started to calm, but the heart monitor was still beeping fast.

Harvey coughed uncomfortably before forcing out words.

"Easy, kid. You're alright."

Once he started talking, it was as if someone else had control of him, namely Donna.

"It's okay, Mike." Harvey assured. He squeezed Mike's hand a little tighter. The beeping started to become normal again.

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. You may not send a puppy in to clean up a mess, but no one ever abandons a puppy."

"Not even the hard ass, 'I don't give a damn about anybody, including puppies,' kind of guy?" Jessica's voice caught him off guard. Harvey let go of Mike's hand, practically prying Mike's from his, straightened and button his jacket. He put his hands in his pockets, turned to Jessica and smiled.

He gave an embarrassed laugh. "Jessica, how did you-"

"Donna called my assistant, my assistant called me." Jessica explained. She walked over to Harvey and looked down at Mike.

"How is he?"

"He's fine." Harvey answered, but tilted to his head to the side when Jessica looked at him skeptically. "He's improving. He is still weak from the blood loss but the transfusions went well and the bullet didn't do much damage. They had to remove his appendix, but that's about it."

Jessica nodded in understanding.

"He's woken up a few times." Harvey continued, even though Jessica knew it was more for his own good than to inform her. "He's been...disoriented."

"Harvey, you don't need to be embarrassed. I won't tell anyone you care." Jessica stated, now standing face to face with Harvey. The man rolled his eyes and looked away from Jessica, but regained eye contact when she kept talking.

"How are you, Harvey?"

"Me?" Harvey asked as if her question was unnecessary. "I'm fine. I didn't get shot."

"I know and I'm thankful for that, but you were there when Mike was and that can be easy on you."

"What're you trying to say, Jessica?" Harvey defended.

"I'm just making sure that you're okay, Harvey. That's all."

"Like I said, I'm fine." Harvey assured irritably.

"Alright." Jessica gave in, deciding not to push the issue. "Listen, I'll take care of your cases till Mike is at least out of the ICU. Keep me updated."

She walked passed Harvey, patting him on the shoulder, and left.

Harvey just nodded, his back towards the door. He heard the door close and let out a long sigh, but when he heard the door re-open a few seconds later he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Jessica?" He asked, still not bothering to turn around.

"Jessica? That's a nice name. Is that the name of the woman who was just in here?" A cold, ruff voice said behind him.

Harvey froze, his heart almost doing the same. He swallowed hard as he recognized the voice. It belonged to the man who had shot Mike.

"What's the matter, Specter? Cat got your tongue, or in this case a puppy?"

Harvey clenched his jaw, and turned around.

The man was standing cowardly in the corner by the door, with a grin on his face.

"So what you're stalking me, now?" Harvey questioned. His voice was strong, and held no fear, mainly because of the pure rage rolling around in his stomach.

The man laughed but didn't answer. He took a step toward Harvey, and Harvey took a step toward him.

"I thought I made it pretty clear this has nothing to do with you." The man said.

Without missing a beat, Harvey replied, "And I thought I made it perfectly clear that if you shot my associate there would be hell to pay."

The man threw his head back and laughed.

Harvey gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Well Specter, I shot him. So what're you going to do?" The man asked, holding his arms out to the side, smiling.

For the first time that day, Harvey gave a smile he actually felt and threw the first punch of his promise.

The man fell to the floor, partially from the force of Harvey's punch and the rest out of surprise.

"Like I said," Harvey stood over the man, holding his shirt in his fists and pulling him up off the floor slightly. "I'm going to kick your ass."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I promise there's more to come soon (probably even going to write a couple of one-shots I have rolling around in my head). The idea for Mike to be a three year old boy in his "dream" was actually inspired by a dream I had a few nights ago. haha! Anyway! Thanks for reading! And as always, I would love to hear your thoughts so if you have the time review! :) Thanks again!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"H-hey, Specter." The man Harvey had pinned down to the floor stuttered out of fear. "Why don't we take this outside? Settle this like real men." He suggested, holding up his hands in surrender as Harvey tightened his grip on the man's jacket.

"Well, I'd love to but you see there's only one real man here and it certainly isn't you. Only a coward needs a gun to get what he wants." Harvey's voice was low, and dripping with anger.

"I don't have a gun this time, Specter." The other man supplied. "Come on, let's not disturb the kid, or the pretty little innocent nurses out in the lobby."

Harvey's eyes never left the man's face as he thought the offer over.

"Fine." The lawyer shoved the man to the ground hard before standing up. He watched the man stand up and motioned for him to go out first. They passed a doctor on their way out and the man smiled at him, while Harvey just nodded. Briefly, he wondered where he had seen that man before, but shook it off. Harvey followed closely behind the man until they were outside and the other man stopped to face him.

"Let me introduce myself, Specter. Friends call me Carlos."

"I'm not your friend." Harvey retorted.

Carlos shrugged his shoulders and scratched his chin with his thumb.

"Well, I hate it you feel that way Harvey."

"Don't call me Harvey." The lawyer warned.

"Ehh. It's a shame we couldn't be friends. I think you'd found our friendship could have been quiet valuable to you..." The man said. "You know, if you cared about the kid at all."

Harvey set his jaw, not showing any emotion on his face.

"How so?"

"Well you see, Harvey, I mean Specter," Carlos began taking a step forward. "my friends call me Carlos, but everyone else? Ehhh I got a few nicknames, but uh... I think Diversion, or Distraction suits me the most."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Harvey asked, playing along.

"Because that's what I do. Create a distraction." Carlos answered.

Harvey stared at him, trying to keep up where this guy was going. Carlos caught him up to speed.

"You see, I'm the diversion."

Harvey blinked, and felt his stomach start to slowly twist.

"The diversion to what?"

"To the plan."

"What plan?" Harvey asked through clenched teeth.

Carlos waited a moment, then smirked.

"Kidnapping the kid."

Harvey froze, his legs feeling like part of the cement he was standing on.

"Tell me, Harvey. If you're out here with me...uh what was it you were going to do?...Oh yeah! Kicking my ass, then who's with Mike?"

Harvey didn't answer right away, as he tried to find his voice.

"The doctors, the nurses. You won't be able to get him out of the ICU."

"No, you're right. I won't. But a buddy of mine recently acquired a job at the hospital. You remember that doctor we passed on our way out, right? I noticed you acted as if you'd seen him from somewhere before. Perhaps you recognize him from the warehouse? But don't worry, I'm sure he will take good care of Mike."

Carlos smiled a devious smile.

Harvey's heart slammed against the bones in his chest as his stomach churned when realization sunk in that the man he passed in the hallway had been one of the guys in the warehouse when he went to get Trevor out of trouble.

Harvey looked towards the hospital, then back at Carlos debating on going to check on Mike or kicking the guy's ass that shot him. For the first time in years, concern and worry won Harvey over as the lawyer sprinted back into the hospital letting Carlos get away.

* * *

><p>Trevor swallowed hard, trying to keep the contents of his stomach at bay. He wiped his hands on his pants and blew out a breath, staring at the building in front of him. With one last deep breath, he walked into the Keller building.<p>

"Ahh, Trevor my boy. So glad you decided to join us." A tall, old man spoke as he entered.

Trevor opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it as he felt himself getting sick again.

"You know, I think a nice trip downstairs would do you some good. You don't look to well."

Trevor began to protest, but two muscular guys grabbed him by his arms and roughly lead him downstairs. Once they were at the bottom of the stairs, one of the men opened one of two doors and together they shoved him in, closing and locking the door behind him.

Trevor tried to regain his footing, but tripped over something in the floor. He fell down on his stomach and groaned. He pushed himself up and turned around to look at what he tripped over. He squinted his eyes, to try and see better in the dimly lit room. His eyes widened as his heart started to pound in his chest. Inching closer to the thing he tripped over, he shook his head thinking he was stoned as he looked at a body laying on the ground.

"No." Trevor whispered. "There's no way..."

He now hunched over the figure.

"No. God, no. Please, no." Trevor rambled as he raised shaking hands to touch the figure in front of him. He pulled the person toward him, rolling them over onto their back. Trevor felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared down at the body of his best friend, Mike Ross.

* * *

><p>"Harvey calm down." Jessica ordered, firm.<p>

"Don't tell me to calm down. My associate was just kidnapped from the ICU after being shot and almost _dying." _Harvey shot back, running a hand through his hair as he watched police walk around the ICU wing.

"Harvey, they will find him. He'll be okay." Jessica tried to encourage, but Harvey wouldn't, couldn't believe her. He saw himself walk right by the guy that took Mike, in his head. He blew out a breath.

"I need some air." He said, as he excused himself. Jessica watched him go.

* * *

><p>Once Harvey was in the parking lot, away from everyone, he bent over, placing his hands on his knees and tried to breath deeply. However, a second later he felt the barrel of a gun against his head. For a moment, he was back in the alley watching Mike bleed out, but then he was brought back to reality by a voice.<p>

"Don't worry, Harvey. You'll find your Golden boy soon enough. The only question is, will he be alive when you do?"

Harvey swallowed hard as he heard the person laugh, but he didn't have time to respond, as the gun slammed into his head sending him into darkness.

**AN: To evil of a cliffhanger? Let me know what you think! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Harvey woke up to a rocking sensation. At first he thought he was on a boat and that when he opened his eyes he would see a beautiful tropical island and a gorgeous woman laying beside him, but the sight he woke up to was the exact opposite.

He was in a dingy room, with no windows. The only light came from a single lightbulb on the ceiling and the air was stiff, unlike the island breeze he was hoping for. The rocking sensation that woke him was a hand nudging his shoulder.

Harvey blinked rapidly and shook his head as he sat up from the hard, dirty floor. He felt his head where the headache he had was throbbing and felt a small bump.

"Ahhhh." He muttered with a wince. He turned to look at the person beside him with squinted eyes, but he quickly opened them all the way.

"Trevor." It wasn't a question, but an angry statement.

"Harvey. Thank God!"

Harvey rolled his eyes and stood up from the floor, dusting off his clothes. He silently reminded himself to get Donna a present for bringing him jeans and a t-shirt to change into while he was at the hospital, because he would be incredibly pissed if another one of his suits was ruined.

"I wouldn't be thanking anyone just yet, because if wasn't for this enormous headache I have, I probably would have broken your nose the second I woke up to the sight of your face." Harvey counted.

Trevor held out his arms, trying to ease Harvey's anger.

"Okay, I know I probably deserve that, but-"

"Probably?" Harvey asked, incredulously.

"Alright, but look there is something more important than your hatred for me right now."

"You're damn right there is." Harvey said, stepping closer to Trevor. "Mike was taken from the hospital and-"

"I know."

"You know? How the hell do you know?" The lawyer asked.

"Because he's here. When I came here to... settle things, they brought me down here and Mike was laying on the floor."

"Where he is now?" Harvey questioned without missing a beat, looking around the room they stood in, which only took a few seconds since there was nothing in the room except the two men that stood in it.

"They took him. When they brought you in, they took him with them." Trevor answered.

"And you just let them take him?" Harvey asked, throwing his arm out to the side.

"What was I supposed to do? They had guns!"

"There's a million things you could have done!" Harvey shot back.

"Like what?"

"In case you haven't noticed, that kid took a bullet because of you. The least you could do is get your tail out from between your legs and stand up for him, the way he tried to do for you." Harvey said, standing face to face with Trevor.

"You think I don't know that my best friend almost died because of me? That he could still die?" Trevor screamed in Harvey's face. "You can say or think whatever you want about me, but I would do anything for Mike. I have always been there for him since we were kids. I didn't mean for him to get in this, but it happened and standing around, calling me out isn't going to get him or any of us out of it."

Trevor took quick breaths. Harvey just stared at him.

"I know this is my fault. I'll own up to my mistake. I'll take whatever punishment comes to me. I'd switch places with Michael if I could." Trevor spoke a bit calmer, but with a desperate quality. "I don't know why they brought you here, but you're here. I'm not asking you to stick up for me, save my ass or anything. I'm asking you to help me save Mike. Help me save my best friend. Help me save yours too."

Harvey smirked. "He's my associate, not my friend."

Trevor wasn't going to respond, but he wouldn't have had the chance to even if he was, because the door opened, the lock making a loud clank as it unlocked. The door swung open quickly, two men appeared in its frame.

"As we said, here's the kid. We kept our word. We encourage you to keeps yours." One of the men spoke directly to Trevor from the door, while the other shoved Mike into the room.

"What'd you do to him?" Harvey asked, his anger showing through.

"Relax, Spector. We gave him some meds."

Both men turned and left without another word.

The door closed, and the bolt latched.

* * *

><p>Mike looked around. This time the world was fuzzy, dark and cold. He looked around trying to find his parents or Harvey, but when he lifted his head up, pain slammed into him, his stomach taking the brunt of it. He groaned, and dropped his head back down. He blinked heavily and saw the blurry form of his legs. Noticing that they were "adult size" , he smiled.<p>

"Mike?"

Mike picked his head up quickly, almost hitting it against the wall behind him, in surprise. He blinked sluggishly, trying to clear his vision to see who spoke.

"Michael?"

Mike shook his head as a second voice spoke. He felt an added weight on top of his head and he looked up to find Trevor squatted down in front of him. He figured out by following Trevor's arm that his friend's hand was on his head, holding it up.

"T'vr." Mike smiled, though his face was twisted in pain.

"Heyyy." Trevor laughed in relief.

"Ha-have you seen...seen my p-parents? I-I can't find 'em." Mike slurred as he blinked up at Trevor.

Trevor opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

"Tr'vr?"

"U-uhhh, n-no Mike. I haven't seen them." Trevor answered with confusion and concern.

Mike bobbed his head up and down, then laid it against the wall. That was when he noticed Harvey standing behind Trevor.

"Harrrrrrrrvey!" Mike drug out. He tried to push himself up, but winced at the movement and Trevor's hand moved to his shoulder to keep him sitting down.

Harvey didn't respond.

"Mike, are you ok?" Trevor asked.

" 'm good. Hurts though."

"Your stomach?"

Mike just nodded, and closed his eyes.

"Hey. No, no, no. You have to stay awake, man. " Trevor said as he tapped the side of Mike's face.

Mike pulled away from him with a groan, but all three men turned their attention to the door as they heard the lock unlatch once more. A man came through the door, holding a gun. Trevor stood up, away from Mike, but Harvey moved to stand in front of him.

"You." The man pointed to Trevor with his weapon. "Come with me."

Trevor gulped and looked at Harvey, but the lawyer made no move on his behalf.

"Now." The man warned. Trevor slowly walked across the room with one last look at Mike and Harvey. The man grabbed his arm and hauled him out of the room, leaving Harvey and Mike alone.

After a few seconds, Harvey finally turned his attention to Mike who was staring at the door. He bent down in front of his associate and snapped his fingers in front of the kid's face to get his attention. Slowly, the younger man turned to look at him and looked him up and down with an eyebrow raised.

"Where's your suit?" He asked. "You were wearing a suit." Mike looked around again, as if for the first time he was taking in his surroundings, then back at Harvey. "And you told me to wait in the alley, why am I in here?" Mike's breaths were starting to come quicker. "My...my stomach hurts. Why does it hurt? What happened? What the hell is going on?"

"Hey." Harvey spoke. His sharp outburst, grabbed Mike's attention. "Calm down."

Mike blinked at Harvey and took a deep breath, but winced as his stomach moved.

"What happened?" He asked, more calmly.

"You were shot." Harvey answered, bluntly.

Mike stared at him with wide eyes, as wide as he could open his drowsy eyelids. He laughed a little.

"Are you serious?"

"No. Your stomach hurts that much because you ate some bad mexican food." Harvey replied sarcastically, while rolling his eyes.

"Whaaat?" Mike drug out in disbelief.

"Yes, you were shot two days ago, but now were being held hostage apparently." Harvey explained quickly. He avoided telling Mike all the details, because one the kid was half out of it and two, Harvey realized if he told the story again, it would become that much more real.

"Wh-where did they take Trevor?" Mike asked after a few seconds. Harvey looked at him. The kid's face was white as a ghost and a thin layer of sweat was shining on the kid's forehead. He also noticed that Mike's hands were shaking ever so slightly. Harvey knew that Mike needed to get back to the hospital as soon as possible, but what he couldn't figure out was why Mike was still more concerned what was happening to Trevor.

"I don't know, but that's not important. We-"

"Not...not important?" Mike asked. "He's...my best friend."

"Well, your best friend is the reason you got shot. He's the reason we're stuck here." Harvey countered.

"He's also the reason... I survived growing up. He may...do some stupid...stuff, but that ... doesn't mean he's not...a good friend." Mike defended. "I know...you don't care about...anybody but yourself, but I do."

Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know you do and it gets you in more trouble than you're worth."

"I have to find Trevor. I have to help him." Mike said, ignoring Harvey. He started to push himself away from the wall and gasped in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw and fists.

"For a genius, you really aren't that bright." Harvey said, referring to Mike trying to get up, but apparently the younger man thought he meant trying to help Trevor.

"No. I have to help him. I have to." Mike said again, this time making it to his knees before crying out in pain. Harvey caught him by his shoulders before he passed out on the floor.

"Stop." Harvey ordered, but Mike still weakly tried to get out of his grasp.

"Michael!" Harvey shouted. The younger man stilled, trying to control his breathing and looked at his boss. "Stop. You can't help him. Even if you could stand up, which you obviously can't, the door is locked so you can't do anything. So sit down before you kill yourself."

Mike thought about it and after a while he nodded, and let Harvey guide him back to sit against the wall. With a heavy sigh, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying to work through the pain that was now coursing through his whole body and control the shakes in his hands.

He heard Harvey move beside him and for a minute he thought the older man was mad at him, until he felt something nudged his shoulder. He rolled his head to the right along the wall and partially opened his eyes to see Harvey sitting down beside him. The older man looked at him and smirked.

"Use my shoulder as a pillow and I'll make sure that when the Joker comes back, he shows you a magic trick." Harvey warned.

"Okay, Batman." Mike replied closing his eyes and rolled his head away from Harvey. It was silent for several minutes, leading Harvey to believe that Mike had either fallen asleep or unconscious, but out of nowhere Mike sluggishly asked.

"If you're Batman...and the bad guy... is the Joker. Does...that mean I'm Robin?"

Harvey laughed and looked over at his associate. He felt the concern that had been sitting in his stomach, that he had been ignoring for the past two days, swell and all his smart ass comebacks left him.

"Yeah. I guess it does."

The corners of Mike's mouth turned up. "Awesome."

* * *

><p>The man shoved Trevor out into the hallway after they climbed the stairs. Trevor rubbed at his arm and glared at the man.<p>

"Carlos wants to make sure you're going to keep your word."

Trevor swallowed hard. "Y-yeah. I am, but I didn't know that he was bringing Mike here, too."

"Carlos thought you might need some encouraging."

"Mike needs a hospital. I'll still follow through, but please just get him out of here." Trevor pleaded, but the man simply laughed.

"That's a good one, Trevor." The man said between laughter, then got serious again. "We'll let the kid go, even take him to back to the hospital, but first you have to follow through."

Trevor didn't say anything. The man walked closer to Trevor and handed him a gun, while aiming his own at Trevor's head.

"You know the plan. Get rid of Spector and save your friend and yourself."

* * *

><p>The door opened and Trevor was shoved back into the room. The door was closed and locked behind him, just like every other time. He scanned the room and found Mike and Harvey sitting side by side. Mike was either asleep or unconscious, but Harvey was looking at him.<p>

"What happened?" The lawyer asked.

Trevor looked at Mike, realizing that if his friend's chest wasn't moving up and down he would have thought he was dead, then turned back to Harvey.

"They told me that they would let Mike go, that they would take him back to the hospital."

Harvey blinked, and pushed Mike's head off his shoulder, which had landed there a few minutes ago but Harvey didn't move it no matter how annoyed, or uncomfortable it had made him. He stood up.

"They did?" Harvey asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I just have to do one thing first." Trevor responded, putting his hand behind his back.

"What's that?"

Trevor pulled the gun out from the waistband of his jeans and aimed it right at Harvey.

"This."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another cliffhanger! haha Review and let me know what you think about it! It's greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**As always, I don't own anything except a heart that loves suits and an imagination! **

* * *

><p>Harvey stood stock-still. His hands remained in his pockets. His cocky smirk remained on his face. He blew air out of his nose in a short laugh.<p>

"You can't be serious."

Trevor shakily aimed the gun at Harvey, and wiped the sweaty palm of his other hand on his jeans. His breathing was heavy, creating the soundtrack to the room they stood in.

"It's the only way."

Harvey turned his head to the side.

"So let me get this straight. You're going to shoot me, because the people you stole from, who not only shot your "best friend", but kidnapped him from the hospital, and took you and me as hostages as well, told you that if you commit murder, they will help Mike."

Trevor nodded, nervously.

"Well, here's a prime example of what drugs can do to a person. Either that, or you're a natural born idiot. Why don't you do yourself a favor kid, and shoot yourself. Maybe that way you'll get out of the ass kicking you're not only going to get from me, but from the people upstairs." Harvey laughed. "Better yet, why don't you shoot Mike." He motioned towards the unconscious man behind him. "Finish him off, put him out of his misery, which you put him in, because there's no way in hell the people who are keeping us here, are going to just let him go, because you kill me."

"No." Trevor said, taking a step closer towards Harvey. "They will."

Harvey still stood with his hands in his pockets, not the least bit unnerved by Trevor, or at least he didn't show it if he was.

"You just hope they will, but deep down you know it's only a matter of time before they come down here, kill Mike, then do whatever the hell they want to with you, until you give back whatever the hell it is you stole from them."

Trevor had tears in his eyes, his hands shaking even more than before.

"No!" He shouted, then laughed angrily. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Harvey asked, incredulously.

"Yes. If you hadn't shown up at the warehouse after Mike, this wouldn't have happened! None of it!"

Harvey waited a moment, then took the bait.

"What are you talking about?"

Trevor threw his head back and laughed.

"You were so quick to judge, thinking it was my ass that needed to be saved, but really it was Mike."

"Come again?" Harvey inquired, dipping his head to the side, his eyes squinting slightly.

"Mike wasn't coming to help me out. I was there to stop him."

"Stop him from what?"

"From selling."

Harvey stared at him, long and hard.

"You're lying. Mike wouldn't sell. He has a job, one that pays him a substantial amount of money."

"Not enough." Trevor replied, dropping the gun to his side, but keeping his attention on Harvey. When the older man didn't say anything, he continued. "His grandmother is in a nursing home, but she isn't doing well. They are going to move her into a state facility, if Mike doesn't pay them an extra two thousand. He doesn't have they money. He gives them practically all of his pay check. He needs two thousand dollars by tomorrow, otherwise they are going to move her. It's the last thing Mike wants. He didn't know any other way."

Harvey swallowed. The kid could have come to him, but then Harvey realized he was all the time telling the kid he didn't care.

"I told him about this job, but then I found out from a...an acquaintance that the man running it was dangerous. I came to stop him, but somebody had to show up, so I went in for him, but somehow they already knew who we were, what we looked liked. They thought that Mike had sold them out, and that I was about to double cross them."

Harvey turned slowly towards Mike's unconscious form, then back to Trevor.

"Why did you go in for him?" Harvey asked.

"Nothing to lose." Trevor replied, holding his arms out to the side. "But Mike does. I don't want him to lose it, because of me. But now he actually might if I don't get him out of here."

"No." Harvey's voice was firm. Trevor was about to protest but Harvey held up a hand to stop him. "He will lose it if we don't get him out of here. You can kill me, and maybe give Mike a few more suffering hours, or you can kill me and save all of our asses."

Trevor twisted his face in doubt and confusion.

"What?"

"Those two guys, they are coming back down here after you kill me, correct?"

Trevor shook his head. "Y-yeah?"

Harvey nodded once, and smiled.

"So, kill me."

Trevor nodded his head and lifted the gun.

With one slight jerk of his index finger, the bullet fired from the gun.

* * *

><p>Trevor stood, breathing heavy and staring at the blood on his shirt and hands. He held the gun loosely, as he took a step back from the door, when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.<p>

The door opened, the two henchmen, one of them being Carlos, the man that shot Mike, stood in the door frame, smug smirks on their face.

"Trevor, my boy. You followed through?"

Trevor nodded nervously. "Now, please help Mike!"

The two men looked at each other, the one in the back leaned against the door frame.

"In due time, kid." Carlos chuckled. "Now, where's the body?"

The man craned his neck to look around the room, and only spotted Trevor and his unconscious friend.

"H-he's...It's behind the door." Trevor stammered, keeping his head down. "Now, are you going to help Michael or not?"

The man smiled, taking a step inside the room.

"I don't think so, kid."

Carlos grabbed a hold of the door to pull it towards him to get a look behind it, but that was as far as it got. Before he could register what was happening, the door came swinging towards him sending him to the floor with a bloody, broken nose.

"That was the wrong answer." Harvey said, his voice dripping with anger as he stepped out from behind the door.

Trevor took this opportunity to take his shot, the only one he had since the gun only had one bullet left. His hands shook, but by some miracle he hit his target, though it was in the leg. The man started hobbling towards the stairs, but Trevor ran after him, stepping over the other man on the ground holding his nose. Trevor reached the man by the fifth step up, and grabbed him from behind, sending them both rolling down the stairs. Trevor ignored the pain from the fall and maneuvered himself on top of the man. He pulled back his fist, much like the way he did in high school when he had caught one of the several guys that bullied Mike on a regular basis, but this time he punched his opponent with ten times as much force, knocking the man out cold.

"Y-you're supposed to be dead!" The man nasally shouted, as blood poured between his fingers.

"Funny how things don't turn out the way you want them to." Harvey shot back, now standing over the man. "You see, that shot you heard, was a _diversion_."

"Bu-but what about the blood?"

"I got a splinter from the door." Harvey answered, showing the man a gash on his arm that clearly wasn't made by a splinter.

Carlos smiled. "You got me. Now, what do you want?"

Harvey smiled down at him, his smile wide as he realized he managed to knock some of the guy's teeth out as well as break his nose.

He bent down, once again grasping the material of the other man's shirt in his fists and pulling him up off the ground by a few inches.

"What I want," Harvey spat, his voice dangerously low. "is to teach you a lesson."

Carlos swallowed thickly, holding up a shaking hand in surrender, while holding his nose with the other. "Wh-what lesson would that be?"

Harvey smirked and leaned in close.

"That when you steal from me, " He said, nodding his head towards Mike. "I steal from you."

The man's eyes widened, as he realized those were his exact words before he shot Specter's associate.

"I-I-I d-didn't...I-I" Carlos started to deny, but he didn't get to finish as Harvey Specter's fist connected with the side of his face, sending him into oblivion.

Trevor stumbled back into the room.

"Okay, that guy's out cold with a bullet in his leg."

Harvey briefly looked at him, then slapped Carlos's face a few times.

"He's out, too." He said shaking his hand a bit. He stood up, and glanced at Mike.

"Okay, we don't have long." He noticed Trevor's nervous trimmer. "You're sure you can go through with this?"

Trevor broke his gaze away from Mike. "Yeah. Yeah! This is for Mike. I have to do this for him."

Harvey looked at him, a bit of respect shining in his eyes. "Alright. Remember, you're a diversion, not a suicide mission. Okay?"

"Yeah! Got it. Just get Mike out as quickly as possible."

"I will." He nodded, as he made his way over to Mike. He tapped the side of his face a few times to see if he would, even though he knew it was a long shot. He gave a long sigh, and rested a hand on top of Mike's head.

"Are you ready?" He asked, Trevor.

The younger man nodded his head as he wiped his hands on his pants.

"Here we go." Harvey confirmed with a tip of his head.

He gave Trevor one last look as the kid took off up the stairs, before putting an arm under the bends of Mike's knees and the other behind his shoulders, and picked him up in a fireman's carry with a grunt.

"For your physical shape to be equivalent to your skinny ties, you're heavy." Harvey mumbled, as he made his way up the stairs.

By the time he reached the top, he was breathing heavy and his arms had taken on a slight burning sensation, but he ignored it. He poked his head into the hallway and found the coast was clear. Quietly as he could, he walked down the hall. Halfway down, he heard footsteps and slid into an open room, accidentally hitting Mike's feet against the doorframe. He placed his back against the wall and listened for the person he had heard. After a few seconds, he heard retreating footsteps and blew out a breath. He felt the weight in his arms shift and he noticed Mike was waking up.

He sat Mike down carefully.

"Mike?" He asked in a whisper as he watched the younger man's eyes open sluggishly. His associate stared at him for several seconds.

"Harvey!" He shouted, taking the older man by surprise. Harvey blinked and quickly covered Mike's mouth with his hand, while putting his index finger on the the other hand to his lips to tell the man to be quiet. He waited till Mike nodded in understanding to remove his hand.

"Y-you're bleeding!" Mike whispered in horror, though he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"It's just a scratch." Harvey confirmed, but Mike looked doubtful. "I promise." Harvey mentally berated himself, as if him making a promise to the younger man was worth anything, but when his associate began to relax a bit and look up at him with pure trust shining in his eyes, Harvey felt an odd feeling in his chest.

"Whasss going on?" Mike slurred, trying his best to look around.

"We are getting out of here." Harvey replied, poking his head into the hallway. He turned back to Mike. "Speaking of, we have to get going."

"Where's Tr'vor?"

"He's meeting us outside."

Mike looked skeptical. "Promise?"

Harvey swallowed, but rolled his eyes. "I promise."

Mike closed his eyes, with a soft sigh.

"Okay, we gotta move." Harvey said, moving to pick Mike up again.

"What're you doing?" Mike asked, becoming more alert as Harvey picked him up.

"Carrying you, Einstein." Harvey replied, checking the hallway once more. "And before you protest, the answer is no. You can't walk, we have to get out of here fast. You're dead on your feet."

Harvey swallowed at his phrasing.

"And pretty soon dead altogether." He heard Mike whisper. He looked down at his associate, but the younger man had already passed out again.

"I won't let that happen, kiddo. I promise." Harvey whispered, stepping out into the hallway once more, as he started to make his way out of the building. "And that's one promise I'll be damn sure to keep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, first sorry it took so long for an update I just moved back to college, so I've been a little busy and two I kind of hit a road block with this story, so I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Last, I do realize that Harvey carrying Mike in a fireman's carry would be a bit awkward, but hey Mike wouldn't be able to get out any other way hahaha...<strong>**Anyway, thanks for reading! And if you have time, send me a review to let me know what you think! It's greatly appreciated! **


End file.
